Don't Leave Me
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: Optimus is gravely injured by the Decepticon's and is near death. Thanks to Ratchet and Wheeljack the group learn of a way to save him. Bumblebee leads a group to get the device they need. Meanwhile the Decepticon's take this opportunity to attack.
1. Chapter 1

This is based on the episode 6 Divide and Conquer of the G1 cartoon series season 1 ep 6 where Optimus is gravely injured by the Decepticon's and is near death.

Thanks to Ratchet and Wheeljack the group learn of a way to save Optimus but unfortunately it means that they have to travel to Cybertron. Bumblebee leads a group to Wheeljack's base with Chip to get the device they need to save Optimus. Meanwhile the Decepticon's take this opportunity to attack the Autobots and destroy them once and for all.

Can Bumblebee and the others make it back in time to save Prime or will Megatron finally defeat the Autobots.

Main Paring: OptimusxBumblebee.

But will have mentions of StarscreamxMegatron, InfernoxRed Alert and JazzxProwl

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything related **

**I am sorry in advance for any bad spelling or grammar. Try not to let it spoil your reading and enjoy. **

**Don't Leave Me**

He pushed his engine to the limit in order to reach Prime. Optimus had given orders for him and the rest of the Autobots to meet him at the Ammunition plant the Decepticon's were attacking.

Bumblebee was joined along with Ironhide, Wheeljack and Trailbreaker. The yellow bot was worried because Optimus was on his own and he didn't know just how many Decepticon's there were.

As he was driving he could see in the distant that Ammunition plant but also fire 'Optimus must be engaged in battle'. Bee went even faster as well as the others. By the time they reached the entrance of the base they could see Starscream, Skywarpe and Thundercracker leaving with energon cubes in their hands. A sense of fear started building up within him

'Where's Optimus?'

They all transformed back into the robot modes and prepared to take on the Decepticon's.

'Decepticon's, we'll run them into the ground!' Ironhide shouted as he got ready to fire on them but he was stopped by Spike's voice crying out for help

'You can't Ironhide...You got to help Optimus'.

The group turned to the direction he was looking at and to their horror they saw Optimus on the ground. Burn marks covered his metal body and smoke was escaping from multiply wounds he sustained in fighting the Decepticon's.

Bumblebee rushed over to his side along with the others. The young bot grabbed his hand and held it tight 'Optimus can you hear, please say something'.

At first he didn't say anything his optics was grey and his body unmoving. Bumblebee held his hand even tighter and then he felt Optimus grip his hand, his eyes started to shine bright blue again.

'_Ah...badly damaged...losing energy rapidly'_. He reached out and grabbed Wheeljack's arm

'_Can you repair me'_?

'I hope so but not here can you still transform'

'_I'll...try'._Optimus stood up but he fell again to the ground his injuries were hurting him. Bee grabbed a hold of his arm and helped him up. Optimus put his arm on his shoulder to steady himself, the yellow bot looked up at his injured bondmate even with his battle mask on Bumblebee could see the pain look on his face. **(**_**Please be ok)**_ he said into himself Optimus then looked down at him as if he read his mind.

'_I'll be ok...you'll see'_. He then let go of him and began transforming to his vehicle mode. It took a while for him to actual become his truck mode again and when he finally did he could barely move _'Power relays are fused mobility limited part...replacement essential'_.

The group started to make there to back to base, Optimus was being pulled back by Ironhide, Wheeljack and Trailbreaker.

Bumblebee was in front leading them back. As he was driving Spike and Chip started talking about Prime.

'He's got to make it' Chip said

'I don't know? He got hit real bad'.

He didn't want to hear this he didn't want them already giving up on Prime 'Hey lighten up you guys Optimus is going to pull through...He's got to'.

**Autobot Headquarters**

Ratchet laid Optimus on the operating table and began examining his injuries. Every Autobot turned up to see if there leader will make it. Sparkplug was also helping Ratchet with the repairs while Spike and Chip also waited for word.

After a few minutes Sparkplug spoke. 'I don't know fellows, this looks bad'. But Ratchet continued to work on Optimus everyone in the room was scared that there were going to lose their friend and leader.

'What's your diagnosis Ratchet' Wheeljack asked.

'It's a miracle that he is still functioning'.

Suddenly Optimus cried out in pain and he reached out to his friends. '_Weaker...elector pulse... fading'_.

'He's doomed I know it I can feel it in my databank'. Huffer said.

'Nut's to that is there anything you can do dad'. Spike said while he rubbed the tears from his eyes.

'I don't know son will do everything we can' and he returned to try and repair Optimus.

**Starscream's point of view**

He flew towards headquarters with the energon cubes they took from the Ammunition plant. He smiled with pride 'This day couldn't get any better I managed to gather energy for Megatron but I also disabled Optimus Prime'

'You if I remember we all shot at him' Thundercracker said

'Yes but you 2 were under MY command at the time so I take full credit'. The group were soon inside the base Starscream gave the energon cubes to Megatron and he also told him of his victory

'You did well today Starscream...' and he smiled at him. Seeing Megatron smile was rare but to Starscream it was always worth the wait. His leader then approach him and gentle put his hand on his shoulder

'But please tell me my dear Starscream what is the condition of Optimus Prime'

The seeker always enjoyed it when he called him dear Starscream. Megatron never called anyone else that and it made him feel close to his leader.

Starscream laid his hand on Megatron's arm and smiled back at him, he wanted to kiss him now but Megatron warned him before about trying anything like that in front of the others he was still the leader the of Decepticon he did not want the others to know about there relationship (_**No matter I'll have you all to myself later on, master**_) he thought to himself and then he gave Megatron is answer. 'He has been permanently deactivated we saw him fall'

Megatron smile faded and he stepped away from him 'can you grantee that his laser core was extinguished I must be certain Soundwave active Laserbreak'

'Laserbreak Transform'. The Decepticon appeared out from his chest and then he flew towards Megatron and rested on arm

'Fly to Autobot headquarters and learn the true condition of Optimus Prime' but Laserbreak cried out and backed away from him

'I think Laserbreak is chicken' Skywarpe said

'He'll have more to fear if he refuses to **OBEY ME!**'

Laserbreak cried out again but then took off towards Autobot headquarters

'If Optimus Prime laser core were in fact extinguished we shall destroy the accursed Autobots and none shall stand between us and our conquest of the universe'.

After a few minutes of waiting Laserbreak was transmitting a video feed.

Starscream saw Optimus he was laying on an operating table surrounded by his Autobots his body was covered in burn marks, the medic Ratchet was trying to repair him but he was not having any luck.

Megatron stepped forward and stared at the dying Optimus Prime. Starscream knew that Megatron would not want to take the chance of the Autobot's repairing there leader. Megatron suddenly shouted (_**now! Laserbreak finish him off**_) and he watched as Laserbreak carried out his orders.

**Autobot headquarters**

As the group watched them working on Prime a shadow suddenly flew over their heads. Ratchet looked just in time to see Lazerbeak coming straight for them. He called out to the others to stop him but before they could the Decepticon shot out a beam of energy that hit Optimus right in the chest.

Bumblebee cried out as he watched Optimus being hit. He brought out his weapons and fired on Laserbreak he kept on firing even as the Decepticon flew away rage and tears had blinded him.

'He started some kind of chain reaction inside Optimus Prime. **Everybody get down!' **Ratchet shouted

'Bumblebee, look out!' He felt someone grab him a loud noise erupted behind him and smoothing caused him and everyone in the room to be knocked to the ground. As he lay studded by what just happened he smelt smoke, something was burring. He got up quickly and to his horror Optimus chest plate was on fire. The blast had caused his chest to be completely ripped open showing his critics and his spark.

'NO!' He rushed over to him along with the others.

'_Still functioning...but energy draining fast'_

Bumblebee felt relieve Optimus is still alive he couldn't believe it

'Ratchet how long do we have before his energy drains completely'

The medic examined Optimus again and then pulled out a piece of his circuitry 'not long unless I can replace this'.

Wheeljack took the device from Ratchet 'A cosmotron I have an extra one of these but not here'.

Bumblebee quickly transformed to his vehicle mode and told Wheeljack to tell him where to go get it.

'It's not that simply Bumblebee the cosmotron I'm talking about is in my old workshop on Cybertron and to make it worse the Decepticon's but a computerise look on the door'

'I knew it was hopeless I just knew...mhm' Huffer was cut off by Ironhide who put his hand over his mouth to shut him up. Ironhide wasn't going to let Prime die and he didn't want to hear Huffer going on as if all hope was lost.

'We got ourselves a computer whiz that might be able to get some of us through that door'

Chip approached the others 'Looks like I just volunteered to pick a lock, well what are we waiting for I always wanted to visit another planet' but he also added that he wished it was under better conditions.

It was decided that Ironhide, Bumblebee, Prowl and Trailbreaker would go to Cybertron along with Chip. But first in order to get there they had to find the space bridge. With the help of Teletran 1 and Chip they were able to pin point its last location.

'Alright let's go' Bumblebee said. He was about to take off with the others when a voice called to him

'_Wait...'_ It was Optimus his hand was stretched out towards him. Bumblebee went to him and took it.

'_Bumblebee...Ahh if I don't make it...I wanted to let you know that I..._'

'Don't say anymore Optimus this is not the end you hear me, you will get through this but you have to promise me that you will fight this with everything you have'

'_Hmm...I promise that I'll fight but... I need you to do something for me'_

'Anything just name it?'

'_Please kiss me I want to feel you lips on mine before you go...it will serve as a remind me to keep fighting'_

Bumblebee gave a small laugh and then learned forward and removed Optimus battle mask away and gentle laid his lips on his.

He kissed him deeply making sure that the injured bot could taste him. He heard Prime moan as he tugged at his lower lip and moved his tongue inside his mouth, their lip components began moving against each other's taking in their own unique taste. When they finally parted Optimus was smiling back at him

'Don't be too long' and he closed his eyes and rested.

...

Bumblebee quickly took off with Chip towards the space bridge along with Ironhide, Prowl, and trailbreaker. They raced there at top speed he knew that the Deceptions would probably be there with the energon they took from the Ammunition plant, they would want to get it to Cybertron fast.

It didn't take long for the group to arrive at the space bridge and when they got closer they saw Starscream, Rubble and Reflector.

'Autobots!' Starscream cried

'Trash them' Rubble said as he ran towards them.

The group quickly transformed to their robot modes and prepared to fire on the Decepticon's but just then the sky above them turned dark and rain started falling from the sky.

Reflector used this opportunity. He used his power and blinding the group using his light which emulated from his chest. This caused the Autobots optics sensors to go dark and then the deception attacked.

Bumblebee watched as his friends were attacked he wanted to help them but he had to protect Chip at all costs he was Prime's only hope. A flash of lighting suddenly appeared striking the tree next to him

'Bumblebee look out!'Chip shouted. Bumblebee managed to drive away quickly before a tree nearly crash down on him. He took off fast and then Rubble appeared behind him

'Don't split yet runt the party just started'.

He felt the impact of Rubbles hammers breaking the ground behind him but he also saw that in front of him was a massive hole, he knew that if he didn't jump this right it would mean the end of him, Chip and Optimus. He boosted his speed and jumped luckily enough he reached the other side with no problem. He and Chip were safely out of Rubbles reach and he could hear the Decepticon cursing.

Ironhide and the others were battle against Starscream's group. Prowl managed to shoot Starscream in the side making him cry out in pain, Rumble ran for an attack but Trailbreaker punched him in the face causing him to be sent flying back.

'This ends now Starscream' Ironhide cried

But the Decepticon grabbed a tree and was ready to smash it against him but suddenly he stopped, he was in communication with someone probable Megatron Ironhide guessed. This was their chance he fired his ice gun which froze Starscream, Prowl fired on Reflector and Trailbreaker created a force field stopping Rubble from escaping.

Before the Decepticon's could attack again the Autobots all rushed towards the space bridge. Once they were inside the group was inside they were quickly transported to their destination.

They had arrived on Cybertron and the first thing they saw was Shockwave and another Reflector form they quickly dropped the energon they were carrying and fired on them.

Bumblebee and rest charged out and drove straight towards them but Shockwave fired on Bumblebee causing the yellow bot to flip over. Trailbreaker returned and helped him get back on his feet. Ironhide transformed to his robot mode and ducked from the blaster fire but then he spotted something which he could use to his advance.

'Liquid Nitrogen' he grabbed it from the all and sprayed the Nitrogen on the wall next to him causing it to crumble before him, they had a way out. Ironhide called to the others to make a run for it but not before he sprayed the Nitrogen liquid on Shockwave and Reflector it went hard fast and caused them to be stuck to the ground.

Ironhide joined the others and soon they were off towards Wheeljack's base.

**Decepticon Headquarters**

Megatron turned on the computer screen there was a transmission coming in from Shockwave

'Megatron Cybertron is under attack'

'Don't worry Shockwave I have a plan to deal with them' he then switched to another chancel were his 3 other flyers he had based on Cybertron awaited his orders

'Megatron speaks security on Cybertron has been breached destroy all intruders with rain, **Acid Rain!**' his 3 flyers nodded towards him and then they took off towards the Autobot's location.

'So that's why you told use to let them win' Starscream said as he approached him

'Yes dear Starscream, those Autobot fools are walking into their doom and with their death the destruction of Optimus Prime will soon follow...'

The Decepticon's all cheered soon they would have victor; they will destroy the Autobot's leaving Earth and its resources to be theirs.

**End of Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: I just wanted to say that**I am sorry this took so long to write I got request to do this a few times but because I am on work placement and writing other Transformer stories I kept putting it off. So I stopped myself and focused on finishing one TF story at a time starting on this one. Thanks to all you who review or fav my story you keep me going. **

**Chapter 2**

Chip couldn't believe what he was seeing he was actually at the home of the Autobot's. The place was unlike anything he ever seen he would give anything to explore more of this city.

But as they were driving along he also saw signs of the war around him. Buildings were destroyed, fire and smoke filled the sky above them and the area around them was filled with robot corpses and blood. He swallowed a lump in his throat and shut his eyes from war scenes around him and focused on his friend who lay back home dying.

The group had finally arrived at Wheeljack's lab. Bumblebee and the rest transformed to their robot modes and they led Chip to the computer lock. The Autobot's waited for him to unlock the door but with each code he put it remained sealed.

Bumblebee fears of losing Prime were building up again 'Hurry Chip we got to get into Wheeljack's old work shop'

'I'm trying maybe this last sequence will do it'. As soon as he typed the code the doors opened.

'You did it Chip' Trailbreaker said as the group entered.

Ironhide went in first and shined a light inside 'Now if my detectors could only find that cosmotron' as he shined the light around the room he saw something on a table nearby and to his joy the cosmotron lay before him

'Ha was that fast or what'. He grabbed the device and ran outside with the group. They were about to head back towards the space bridge when a loud noise erupted above their heads. They looked up and saw 3 Decepticon's flyers heading straight for a nearby cloud. There was a bright light, a loud noise and soon the group felt raindrops hitting them but this was no normal rain.

'It's acid rain **RUN**!' Ironhide shouted for the others to run for shelter but the rain was coming down hard on them. Bumblebee could already feel the effects of the rain burning him.

Another blast from the Decepticon's caused more acid rain to fall on them. Bumblebee and the others couldn't run anymore they fell to the ground their metal bodies burning from the rain.

Bumblebee cried out partly from the pain but mainly from the fact that they failed to save Optimus. Tears blinded him as he crawled on the ground trying to find some shelter. He could hear the others around him crying out as well but also Chip she was screaming at them to get up.

Bumblebee tried but every movement was agony he was forced to stay still.

'Bumblebee please you have to get up' Chip cried. But he didn't hear him his vision was darkening. He couldn't stay awake his systems began to shut down and soon darkness took him...

Everything was dark he didn't know where he was or how he got here. He shouted for help but no one answered. He was scared, alone he wanted his lover with him 'Optimus I wish you were here...' as soon as he said those words the darkness vanished and he found himself back at the Autobot base.

He heard voices behind him and he turned to find Optimus lying on the med table. Bumblebee could see Ratchet desperately trying to keep him functioning he could hear the medic shouting (_**don't you die on me). **_His friends were surrounding Optimus; every one of them was crying and holding each other for comfort

'No!' He watched as Optimus called Jazz over to him. His second in command took his hand in his.

'_Jazz...I want you...to tell Bumblebee that he...was my reason for fighting. He was the light that shinned through the darkness that surrounded me in the days when I first became a Prime. Without him I would not have been the leader I was today...'_Bumblebee saw tears in his eyes.

'_Tell him that I love him and that nothing would have made me happier than to have him as my...__' Suddenly _Optimus cried out in pain he stretched out his hand towards him as if he could see him_'Bumblebee! I...'_but then his blue eyes faded to grey and his arm fell to his side. His spark flashed once, twice and then the third time it stopped. Optimus Prime his bondmate was dead.

'NO! The vision faded before him and he couldn't stop himself for reaching out and crying Optimus name over and over again. He started bashing his hands on the ground until they throbbed with pain _'I failed him... he's dead because of me... I wasn't strong enough and now he's dead'_

'Bumblebee sap out of it Optimus isn't dead yet he needs you without you he will die there is still time. Chip was shouting at him. But he didn't hear him, he found himself outside the Autobot base. He heard a noise to his left and he looked to find Optimus Prime standing before him, he was looking over the land before him.

'Optimus!' he ran towards him and Prime turned to face him 'My sweet Bee'

The young bot jumped up to him making sure that Prime caught him in his arms 'Optimus I...I had this awful nightmare you died...I failed to save you...'

'Shh...It's alright I'll make you forget it' Optimus then leaned towards him and made their lips meet.

Bumblebee felt Primes hold on him tighten and the young bot wrapped his legs around him and started to move his hands along his body making sure to touch Optimus sensitive spots, forced his lover to moan.

Bumblebee was so happy right now everything was perfect nothing could go wrong nothing could...Optimus suddenly cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground dropping him.

'Optimus!' He saw that he had been shot in the back

'Stand aside Autobot Prime is mine'. A voice called. It was Megaton with Starscream at his side

'I'll say it again Stand aside' and he raised his weapon towards him

'_Ah...Bumblebee run_ _you can't win this'_ Optimus said to him. Pain filled his face and blood was escaping from the wound on his back.

'I will not leave you' he stood in front of Megaton and shouted 'I will not touch him! I will protect him no matter what!'

But Megaton just laughed and fired at him but he jumped out of the way in time and fried back on Megatron and Starscream causing them both to explode. There was silence for a moment and then he returned to Optimus.

He was still on the ground he kneeled down beside him and held him in his arms.

Optimus looked up and brushed his hand along his cheek '_Ah_..._you did it you saved me'_

'I told you I will protect you no matter what' and then he learned forward and kissed his lover once more closing his eyes and absorbing the warm feeling that was going threw his body.

'Bumblebee GET UP!' a voice shouted. He opened his eyes and found that Optimus he was gone. He was replaced by grey metal floor he looked at his surroundings and found himself back on Cybertron.

The yellow bot was back to the real word. He understood what he just saw the first one was nothing more than his fears of what **would **happen if he did fail. The second was telling him to don't give up fighting for Optimus. He understood this and he knew what he had to do.

'No! I won't let you die. I **will** protect you Optimus'. He bit down his lip and pushed himself up to stand even though he felt his circuits crying out for him to stop moving

'Trailbreaker, listen to me use your shield it will give us a change to disable those 3 flyers'

'Alright... maybe I still have enough power left'. With some effect Trailbreaker activated his shield and soon it covered the group stopping the rain from reaching them

'Way a go Trailbreaker now your repair systems can put you back in shape' Chip said as Prowl and Ironhide got up from the ground.

'While they work I'll take care of are 3 rain markers' Prowl fired his rockets right at the Decepticon's ships causing them to explode and the rain above them to disappear

'Ah I feel better already like I just rolled off the assembly line' Trailbreaker said as he stood up

'All right let's stop talking and save Optimus! Transform and roll for his life' Chip said. The Autobot's transformed to their vehicle modes and soon Chip and the others were one there way to the spacebridge.

...

Soundwave finally managed to get himself free of the liquid and then he fired on the liquid that held Reflector. As soon as he got him free he saw the Autobot's returning

'The fools there back' the Autobot's rushed towards him but he got out of the way and fried on them 'There never reach earth as functional'. But before he could stop them the Autobot's rushed inside and they disappeared within the Spacebridge.

...

Bumblebee and the others fell from the bridge opening and they felt the ground beneath him again... they were back on earth. He and the others quickly drove out they were out of Shockwaves reach but more importantly they were closer to reaching Optimus

'Whew...that was close but we still have to get the cosmotron to Optimus Prime how fast can you go Bumblebee'

'Hold on to your teeth' Bumblebee let loose and his engine. It burned and he found himself going faster than he ever did before he could even here Chip screaming but neither of them would dare say slow down they wanted to reach Prime fast.

**Meanwhile at the Autobot base **

Ratchet and Sparkplug had been working nonstop they were doing everything they could to keep their friend alive. No one had left the room every Autobot stood waiting for word.

Spike went over to his dad he couldn't take the waiting much longer 'Dad how's Optimus'

'I'm sorry Spike sometimes nothing you do makes any difference'

'Optimus Prime...dead' tears started forming in his eyes again but before he could get an answer from his farther Teletran 1 came on line. Wheeljack and the other Autobot's rushed over

'It's Teletran 1's security alarm were being attacked' Wheeljack turned on the screen and what they saw made everyone back away in terror

'It's the Decepticon's and it looks like all of them'

'Were doomed without Optimus Prime were no match for the Decepticon's' Huffer said.

Spike had enough he didn't want them giving up already. Optimus may not be around but he knew they had to stall the Decepticon's until Bumblebee and the others returned but mainly Spike knew that Optimus would want them to fight.

'We can't go down without trying...' he turned and grabbed the blaster that Jazz was holding even though the weight of it nearly forced him to fall he just kept running he was going to use it to fight the Decepticon's.

'PRIME would want us to go for it no matter what the odds!' he turned and faced the others

'Well are you with me or do I have to fight this battle alone'

'Son you can't'!'

'But we can we got your message Spike Autobot's! Transform' said Huffer. Every Autobot in the base transformed and drove out to meet Megatron expect for Wheeljack and Ratchet who volunteered to protect Prime. As the 2 watched there friends leave they prayed that Bumblebee would get here soon.

...

Huffer led the group. They ready their weapons and waited for Megaton and the others to arrive.

'Can you get a fix on the enemy location Hound?'

'Radar scope detects Decepticon's closing in Huffer'

'Forget the radar here they come!' Cried Spike and he was right. Huffer looked and saw Megatron and his soldiers flying straight towards them they were outnumbered but that didn't stop him or the others for wanting to fight, he would not let his friends down.

'Alright guys let them have it' Spike shouted and every Autobot fired on Megatron and the others.

'Take no prisoners!' shouted Megatron and he fired right back at them. Huffer saw Thundercracker coming towards him he fired but the Decepticon dodged his attack. Huffer then decided to use his other weapon once Thundercracker landed right in front of him he punched him right in face which caused him to fall to the ground.

'Take that Decepticon punk'.

Spike fired Jazz's blaster at Reflector but he separated into his three forms and fired on him 'You can't hit all of us at once earth germ'.

Soundwave landed and fired Cliffjumper the Autobot cried out and fell to the ground below. Bluestreak and Sunstreaker were also taken out as well.

'RAVAEGE EJEACT' Soundwave called. Ravage ejected from his chest and he transformed to his Robot mode and went to kill the human.

Spike turned just in time to see the Decepticon running towards him. He fired his weapon but Ravage lunged towards him and knocked him to the ground pinning him with its claws.

Sideswipe flew in the air and headed to take Megatron down but the leader was quick he turned and fired taking down the flying Autobot.

'Were expending too much energy we **must** conserve' Starscream shouted.

'Then I will end this now!' Megatron transformed into his gun mode and Starscream took him and fired on the Autobots taking them done one at a time.

Spike tried to get Ravage off him but the robot held him down tightly; he saw the Decepticon open his month wide, showing him his sharp teeth to him. Spike cried out for help. A light suddenly appeared on Ravage face blinding the Decepticon and forcing him to run. Spike looked to where the light came from and he saw to his delight it was Bumblebee.

He got up from the ground and ran over to his friend. He saw also that Chip sat inside waving to him to get in.

'Chip did you get the cosmotron'

'Hey I just hope it's not too late'

Spike got inside and the Autobot raced towards the base. Ironhide, Prowl and Trailbreaker drove towards the fight and the three of them transformed to their robot modes

'There is still time enough to see some action' Ironhide said and he charged in along with the others into the heat of battle targeting any Decepticon that stood before them.

...

_**(I made I finally made it**_) Bumblebee said to himself as he drove into the base he saw Ratchet and Wheeljack standing next to Optimus with Sparkplug as well.

He stopped alongside them and Spike took the device and handed to his farther, he then placed it in Optimus chest. Allowing Ratchet immediately began working to fix the device inside him.

Bumblebee transformed to his robot mode and waited with Spike hoping that he would wake him soon. From the noise of the battle outside they knew that they were going to need him soon.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** This is the last chapter to my story; I've decided to do something special to Optimus and Bumblebee in the end. I hope you like it. I know it didn't happen in the episode but I wish it did.

This Chapter is for all the OptimusxBumblebee fan's out there.

**Chapter 3**

Something is wrong; he hears the voices around him shouting. He tries to speak but his voice doesn't come, his systems are barely functioning now. But he needs to know what his happening, with some effort he manages to online his optics. His vision his blurred but he can make out the forms of his Jazz, Huffer, Wheeljack there facing someone.

He hears the angry voice again and he manages to make it some words. **Can't go down**... **no matter what the odds****.**

He doesn't know what is happening, but he needs to find out but then he hears more words that answered his questions **F****ight this battle alone****...**

(The Decepticon must be attacking). He tried to move but nothing happened

(I have to help I have to do something) but he felt his eyes growing heavy, he strength was leaving him and the voices were fading...

(Bumblebee...please...hurry) and darkness took him.

...

He heard something click and then a pulse of energy ran threw him...he felt restored. His vision cleared and the first thing he saw was the face of Bumblebee.

'He's awake!'

Optimus smiled up at him and got up from the med-table a little weak but much better than he was before. He looked at Bumblebee and then gentle laid his hand on his cheek 'I told you...I'll be alright'.

The young bot then let lose a joyful cry and threw his arms around him. 'I love you... I thought that I would never get the chance to tell you that'.

'I love you too my sweet Bee '.

Hearing those words made the young bot smile and he held him even tighter.

'Optimus your back!' a voice said. He looked and saw Ratchet, Wheeljack, Sparkplug, Chip and Spike standing before him.

'Yes...I am back and ready for a little pay back'.

The group cheered but then were silenced when they heard an explosion.

'The others outside! There fighting the Decepticon's!' Spike cried

'Then we have no time to lose...AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT!' His fellow soldiers turned to their vehicle modes and drove out of the base towards the fight.

Bumblebee led the way, racing towards the battle. As they were driving Optimus feared for the others the noise of battle had stopped and nothing but the sound of their engines filled the air.

'There just below this hill here' Spike shouted. The group stopped and transformed to their robot modes. When they looked down they saw to their horror that there Autobot friends lay scattered around the battle field...unmoving.

Optimus felt angry building up within him. He then saw Megatron, he was laughing over his victory. He stood in the middle of his troops and raised his arms in triumph.

'Ha ha we are victories, is there anyone in the universe that can challenge the might of **MEGATRON**!'

He will make him pay for this 'There is one Megatron! **I** **OPTIMUS PRIME** challenges you!' He watched as Megatron looked up surprisement filled his face as well other the other Decepticon's. Optimus also saw his fellow Autobots below begging to rise.

'Optimus Prime...he lives'

'Our leader is back'

He heard them say and then he went down to meet Megatron.

'He accepted your challenge...leader the battle code requires you to engage him in combat...alone' Starscream said.

'Then it's just the 2 of us Megatron!'

The Decepticon leader just stood looking at him for a moment and then in an instant he fired.

Optimus felt that impact of the round hit him in the side but it would not stop him so easily. He leaped towards Megatron grabbing him and forcing him to fall to the ground.

But the Decepticon leader fired another round which forced him to back off him. Megatron then gripped his neck and then tossed him aside.

Optimus landed on top of a rock which he felt had loused. He got up quickly and as soon as Megatron stood on it he grabbed it and pulled with all his strength forcing it to come loose and Megatron to fall to the ground below.

Optimus took this chance and fired on Megatron repeatedly until he heard the Decepticon leader cry for help from his soldiers.

From the corner of his eye he saw Starscream approach Megatron. 'How unfortunate...if you cannot fight your opponent yourself, you are not fit to be our leader...**I** am the only suitable leader anyway'

This angered Megatron and he let out a cry. He leaped towards Optimus grabbing his weapon and punching him in the face.

But Optimus shot out a beam of energy threw his eyes that hit Megatron right in the face. He watched as Megatron fell to the ground holding his face and crying out in pan.

When he approached him he saw that Megatron tried to reach for his weapon but he stopped him by stepping on his hand

'Megatron do you heeled!' he pushed down on his hand hard

'Ah...I heeled for now only for now'

Optimus then heard laugher; he looked up and found Starscream standing before him with Thundercracker and Soundwave

'Retreat and take **our**...leaderback for repairs' Starscream said and he laughed again while watching Soundwave help Megatron.

...

His fellow Autobots rejoiced when they saw Megatron and the others leave.

'It is over...for now'

He heard his name being called and turned to find his friends running over to him. Each one of them hugged him and he heard the same words over and over again.

''**Were so glad to have you back''.**

He just said that he was glad to be back as well. More cheers shouted and then they headed back home.

When they arrived Sideswipe and Sunstreaker demanded that they should celebrate. The twins wanted a party. Optimus didn't even argue with them he laughed and told them to all have fun. Everyone cheered again and they rushed to get things ready.

Within minutes the base was filled with music and energon cubes and. Everyone was dancing even Ironhide which shocked Optimus completely he couldn't help but laugh. He watched as the other Autobots danced a few of them asked him to join in but he declined he wasn't much of a dancer.

As he drank some energon he looked around the room and saw Inferno and Red Alert dancing the two looked so happy. He watched as they drew closer to one another and kissed, this made him wonder where Bumblebee was. The young bot had disappeared when they arrived back.

He went over to Mirage and Cliffjumper who were busy talking

'Have you two seen Bumblebee?'

'I saw him talking to Spike a while ago I think the two left together but I don't know where they went'

'Thanks Mirage have fun you two'

'O don't worry...we will' Mirage said and he kissed Cliffjumper on the neck.

Optimus decided to check his room, he was about to leave when he heard Bluestreak calling him

'Optimus where are you going the party is still on'

'I know...but I just want to find Bumblebee, I haven't seen him since we got back, do you know where he is'

'I saw him heading outside; Spike was with him as well'.

'Thanks I'll see you later'.

His friend smiled at him and returned to the party while he went outside.

...

Once he was out of the base he looked around the area but there was

'Bumblebee...' But there was no answer and no sign of Bumblebee or Spike. But then something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, there was a light in the distant. He walked towards it and then he heard voices

'Bumblebee is that you'. He didn't get an answer but he did hear movement. Then from the shadow's below something appeared... it was Spike

'Spike where is Bumblebee and what are you two up to'

'O he's just on up ahead have fun Optimus...'the human smiled up at him and then ran back to the base before he could question him more.

He went on ahead, he really wanted to know what is lover was up to. He turned round the corner and he found a small fire had been lit on the ground. Bumblebee was sitting beside it, looking up into the night sky.

'Bumblebee...I've been looking for you, what are you doing out here'.

His lover looked up at him and motioned him to sit beside him 'I was just thinking...this place is really beautiful, I love the way the stars shine in the night and how the moonlight shows the layout of the land, everything looks so peaceful.

Optimus approached him and sat beside him 'Yes...it is beautiful'

'But not as beautiful as you' added Bumblebee. Optimus looked at him and he found his face was hot...apparently robots can blush.

He turned away a little embarrassed but Bumblebee wouldn't let him. He took his face in his hand and made him look right into his blue optics.

'You are Beautiful Optimus Prime' he then learned forward and gentle kissed his battle mask but he also began to move his hands along his body.

Optimus loved his touch it was gentle and warm and it caused him to moan. He could hear Bumblebee giggle when he did it. Optimus thought that it was cute.

As he slid his battle mask away and prepared to kiss his lover back, Bumblebee held up his hand stopping him.

'Wait...there is something I want to do first' the young bot then stood up and walked away from him.

Optimus got up as well 'Bumblebee what's wrong'

'Nothing is wrong everything is perfect and that's the way I wanted this to be' Bumblebee then turned to face him.

Optimus noticed that he was holding something in his hand.

'Prime I...'

'What is it?'

Bumblebee took a deep breath and then began to speak. 'Optimus...when I first met you I thought you were one hell of an Autobot you were brave, smart, you never gave up in a fight and you gave us hope when we had none. While I was under commanded I...fell in love with you, during our time together on Cybertron. I didn't even know if you felt anything towards me but something inside me told me that I shouldn't be afraid...that I should tell you how I feel' he took a step forward

'Then there was the night that you got the Matrix of leadership, you told me that the Matrix let you see what Cybertron used to look like, a golden and sliver city which shined like a jewel in the night...'

Optimus remembered it well but he also knew what Bumblebee was going to say next.

'You then started crying... because you said that you watched Cybertron being destroyed by the war. You watched as the gold and silver disappeared replaced by destroyed buildings and fire. The once bright blue sky over our city was now blocked out by smoke and ships and then you saw the planet surface below drowning in Autobot and Decepticon blood'

Optimus remembered. He had lost hope; he didn't know if fighting was worth it since he saw how they caused so much destruction to their home, he didn't know what to fight for anymore. But that was until Bumblebee

'I remember you... gave me something to fight for you...gave me love and hope'

The young bot approached him again 'I know and when we shared each other it was the happiest moment of my life, I never wanted us to be apart. I wanted to be by your side forever...' he took another step until he was right in front of Optimus

'...and then today when you were injured, dying I cried because I thought I would never get the chance to hold you, to taste your lips, to feel your body against mine and to feel your spark in me again but... I was also angry with myself'

'Angry why?' he asked.

I was angry because...I didn't do this sooner and it had to take this incident to make me do this' Bumblebee then knelt down before him and took his hand in his.

'I understand from humans that they do this when they are proposing I think it's very sweet'

But all Optimus heard was the word proposing. He was stunned to say the least but he couldn't help but watch as Bumblebee showed him a metal ring in his hand, it was painted yellow.

'I told Spike what I was going to do and he painted the ring for me it was a rush job but I hope you like it'

Optimus tried to say something but he couldn't and Bumblebee continued to speak.

'Optimus Prime my leader, my friend, my love will you...marry me'

All Optimus could do was look into the face of Bumblebee, he was in shock he didn't know what to say or do but he tried to speak anyway.

'I...' then he heard Bumblebee's speech fill his mind again. He thought that it was beautiful but he also knew that it was the truth. He never told him but he too had cried while he lay injured, he thought that he would not get the chance to be with him again, he felt scared and never alone in his life. He didn't want that feeling ever returning again. He knew his answer.

'Yes...Bumblebee my scout, my friend, my love...I will marry you'

Bumblebee smiled up at him and Optimus watched as the ring gentle slide on his finger. He never felt such joy before he couldn't help to begin to cry.

Bumblebee watched and then stood up; he wrapped his arms around him and he began to gentle kiss away his tears.

'My beautiful Optimus, you have made me the happiest bot in the world' and then he placed his lips on his and the two held each other. The world began vanishing around them there were lost to each other...

'**YAHOO!' **A voiced shouted.

Optimus and Bumblebee pulled away from each other in surprisement and looked at whoever shouted at them. When they did they saw to their amazement that all their Autobot friends stood before them along with Spike, Chip and Sparkplug.

Sunstreaker was the one who shouted at them, he said it once more before jumping up and down in excitement.

Everyone else then ran over to them and started congratulating both of them. Optimus heard a few of him say. **'It's about time you to decide to get married'. **

'Now we have another reason to celebrate' Jazz said. Grapple and Host then appeared again with energon cubes.

Once everyone had one Ironhide spoke 'Optimus, Bumblebee...I'm not really good at making speeches but...I would just like to say that if anyone deserved happiness it's you two.'

Everybody cheered and then Ironhide continued to speak. 'On behalf of everyone here, I wish you two all the happiness in the universe...and may your sparks forever be as one. He raised the cube as did everyone else '**TO OPTIMUS AND BUMBLEBEE**!' and then they all drank.

Bumblebee gave a little laugh 'Ironhide...I thought I would never hear you say something so sweet and romantic...'

The warrior just gave a chuckle 'Well I'm a bot with many talents'

'I can vouch for that' Bluestreak said and he winked at him. This caused Ironhide to blush; his face was turning redder than his metal plating. Everybody started laughing except for Ironhide who gave Bluestreak an angry look.

Bumblebee spoke again. 'As I was about to say... I would just like to thank all of you for this and again for nice speech. I would especially like to thank Trailbreaker, Bluestreak, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sparkplug, Chip and Wheeljack who helped save my husband to be...Optimus Prime, without you guys we would not be here right now in this wonderful moment'.

The 5 of them smiled towards him and raised their cubes at him. Sparkplug and Chip raised their glasses.

Optimus then stepped forward. 'I to would also like to thank the rest of you for risking your lives to protect mine; I am honoured to fight along aside you but...also that I can call more than soldiers I can call you friends...you are the best Autobots I have ever had the privilege of commanding...I salute you'. Optimus then bowed before them to everyone's surprisement.

As Spike was watching this he thought what Optimus and Bumblebee said was the nicest thing he ever heard. He was honoured to know them as well.

Everybody was silent for moment; they were taking in what Prime had said but just then Blaster jumped out to break up the silence and turned to his radio mode.

'Enough with the speeches and lets have some music' and he started playing some dance music.

While some Autobots danced Optimus and Bumblebee both got pulled aside by 2 different groups.

The group that Optimus was with were asking who did the proposing, what he was feeling and what he said Bumblebee. He also got asked several times to show the ring and everyone who looked at it said it was beautiful.

As he was about to return to Bumblebee Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood before him.

'Optimus we made a decision' Sunstreaker said

'Have you now?' He didn't know what they were up to but it couldn't be anything good.

'Yes we decided that...we're going to organise your wedding!' Sideswipe said

Optimus was surprised by this. 'You two...but what do you know about weddings'

'Well Since our time on earth we have seen many weddings on TV and plus we can ask Sparkplug or advise since he was married after all it is going to be based on a human wedding ceremonial'

Optimus wasn't too sure about this he wanted to ask Bumblebee but the twins stood in front of him again just as he was going to see lover.

'PLEASE! Optimus let us organise it'. The 2 bots gave him big smiles and their eyes seemed to glow. He watched as they began to kneel before him, practically begging that he would let them do it.

Optimus might regret this but he agreed mainly because he knew the twins wouldn't leave him along until he did.

'Alright...you can do it'

The twins then jumped up in the air and started shouting in excitement

'Yes! You won't regret this Optimus, we'll make both of you proud' Sideswipe said

It's going to be great but I know which part I'm looking forward to organising' Sunstreaker said.

'Which part is that?' Optimus asked

'Why the Bachelor party of course'. The twins both laughed and then took off before he could even ask them what that was.

'Why do I have the feeling I am going to regret letting them do this...' He then returned to the others and more importantly Bumblebee.

He knew that he next few days were going to get pretty interesting.

**THE END**

**So there you have it Optimus and Bumblebee are going to get married. I don't know if I should write a story about it or just leave it. I'll leave it up to you to deicide.**

**Note: I will be writing a story based around when Optimus and Bee first met. It's based on the War For Cybertron game, which is brilliant I always play it when I get the chance. I will be writing about the moment when Optimus first got the Matrix and how Bumblebee helped him. Not sure when I'll have Chapter 1 done, I am working on others at the moment. **

**But before I write that one the next story will be writing is a Transformers Prime story called Trapped Together, it's an OptimusxKnockout paring which I love as well.**

**I am also taking requests if there is any OptimusxBee story you won't me to write, give me the details and I would be more than happy to write it. **


End file.
